Life deicsions
by WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED
Summary: four part one-shots about Starfire and Robin Romance.


**Waiting for Robin**

**HI Everyone. I am thinking about doing a four part one-shot. Please review, fav, and/or follow. This is from the song Waiting For superman.**

Starfire walked down the streets of Jump until she found a little coffee shop. She went in and walked up to the counter.

"Hi- OMG you're Starfire. My name's Healy and I am a big fan of yours."

"I thank you."

"Right, I'm sorry you probably get this all the time, but may I have you signature?"

"Sure." Healy gave her a piece of paper and pen and Starfire wrote her name and handed it back to her.

"Thank you my friends are going to freak when they hear I met you."

"Healy stop talking and get back to work." Someone yelled.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry may I take your order?"

"Yes, I would like the pop of cake and an apple cider of caramel, please."

"Okay one cake pop and one caramel apple cider coming up."

"Thank you." She said and went outside and sat down.

**She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away**

**She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days**

**She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late**

**He got stuck at the laundry mat washing his cape"**

**She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane**

**And she smiles, oh the way she smiles**

**She's talking to angels, counting the stars**

**Making a wish on a passing car**

**She's dancing with strangers, falling apart**

**Waiting for Superman to pick her up**

**In his arms, In his arms**

**Waiting for Superman**

"Here you go Starfire, one cake pop and one caramel apple cider." Healy said.

"Thank you."

"Why don't you come inside it's really cold out here."

"No thank you. I am doing the waiting for someone," 'or at least a glimpse.'

"Okay, but if you change your mind just know that the door is unlocked for you."

"Thank you, Healy, you have been most kind."

"No problem." Healy said smiling and walked away.

**She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse**

**Nothing's making sense**

**She's been chasing an answer**

**A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis**

**She says...Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late**

**He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"**

**She says...If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this**

**Left without a kiss**

**Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah**

**She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars**

**Making a wish on a passing car**

**She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart**

**Waiting for Superman to pick her up**

**In his arms, In his arms**

**She's waiting for Superman**

Her communicator went off, but she didn't care she crossed her arms and began to sip on her drink. She guessed her friends just found out she left. She gave out a huff and grabbed her food and started to walk again. She walked to the park and sat down deep in thought not knowing anyone was walking up to her until they put their hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She looked to see who it was and it was none other than Robin.

"You scared me."

"Sorry I tried to call her name, but you wouldn't answer me."

"Sorry lost in thought. How was your battle with Slade?"

"He got away."

"I see and you are unharmed?"

"Just a little bruised, but I'll be okay."

"That is wonderful." She said in a fake go lucky voice. "I mean about you being unharmed not that he got away."

"Star what's wrong?" Robin asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothing is the wrong, Friend Robin."

"Star, I know something is bothering you. When I got back from the battle you were nowhere to be found, I tried to reach you on the communicator, but you never answered, and then I find you at the park alone."

"I…"

"Star." Robin said in a warning voice.

Star couldn't meet his eyes so she dropped her head.

"Star, look at me." But Starfire refused. Robin hooked is hand under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met, "What's wrong." He whispered."

"I am waiting for Robin."

"Huh?"

"It is the nothing." She said shaking her head.

"No tell me, please."

"Robin when you go off to do battle with Slade or any other criminal I always dream of day about you when you come back."

"Which are?"

"That I wait for your return and when you return you gather me up in your arms and you show me just how much you love me." She said whispering not even looking at him.

Robin was speechless at first, but he quickly recovered, stood up, grabbed Starfire into a hug, and kissed her with everything he had. Starfire was shocked. She thought she was going to get the lecture 'We're heroes, Star…..' but instead he was kissing her just as she envisioned it.

"Wow," was all that she could get out.

"Star, I loved you for a long time now. I just didn't know how to tell you or show you and I didn't even know you liked me back. So I hid my feelings for you."

Starfire smiled her brightest smile. "I love you, too, but to show me you really love me you will kiss again."

"With pleaser," and recaptured her lips.

**She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars**

**Making a wish on a passing car**

**She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart**

**Waiting for Superman to pick her up**

**In his arms, In his arms**

**She's waiting for Superman**

**To lift her up and take her anywhere**

**Show her love and climbing through the air**

**Save her now before it's too late tonight**

**She's waiting for Superman**

**The end. I know not very good, but I want to do one-shots about their relationship and life. I wasn't going to do this one, but decided when I heard the song. Hope you guys enjoyed, bye.**


End file.
